


Denial

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel isn't dead, Implications, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Not Sexting, Not really..., Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Texting, flirty Gabriel, i guess?, implied sex, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So everyone knows that Gabriel has a huge crush on Sam Winchester and we all know that Sam denies him.<br/>We also know that Gabriel is one smooth mofo in person. We all know that everyone is 1000x smoother over text.<br/>We all know what happens when Gabriel decides to text Sam some suggestions...<br/>Sam denies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

* * *

 

 **Gabriel:** Heya Sammy. Can I ask you something quickly?

 **Sam:** Sure.

 **Gabriel:** Am I in your friend-zone?

 **Sam:** No, Gabriel.

 **Gabriel:** Are you sure? Because, despite my best efforts, we haven't boned yet.

 **Sam:** Gabriel, in order for you to be in the friend-zone, I would have first to consider you my friend.

 **Gabriel:** Ouch, Samsquach. That hurt my feelings. Maybe you could come and make me feel better?

 **Gabriel:** Sam?

 **Gabriel:** Sammy?

 **Gabriel:** Sammyyy?

 **Gabriel:** I can see you've read my messages.

 **Gabriel:** You can be such a dick sometimes.

* * *

 

 **Gabriel:** Hey Sammy Bear! 

 **Sam:** What is it, Gabe?

 **Gabriel:** I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime? I was thinking maybe Tuesday?

 **Sam:** PISS OFF GABRIEL

 **Gabriel:** Wow, you have no sense of humor.

* * *

 

 **Gabriel:** Sammy?

 **Sam:** Yes, Gabriel?

 **Gabriel:** Remember that time I died?

 **Sam:** Yes, I do.

 **Gabriel:** How did you take the news?

 **Sam:** I went out for drinks with Dean.

 **Gabriel:** In mourning?

 **Sam:** Nope. In celebration.

 **Gabriel:** :(

* * *

 

 

 **Gabriel:** Hey there Samsquatch. What are you doing down there? Heaven is missing an angel.

 **Sam:** You know, I was really expecting that to be a joke about blowjobs. 

 **Gabriel:** Y'know, Sammy, if I had a nickel for every time I saw an ass as fine as yours, I'd have one nickel.

 **Sam:** Yeah, okay, that's enough.

 **Gabriel:** Come on, Sammy. What's a nice guy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?

 **Sam:** And with that, I'm leaving.

* * *

 

 

 **Gabriel:** Hey Sam, it's opposite day. Will you sleep with me?

 **Sam:** Nice try, Gabriel. If I say no, you'll say that it means yes. If I say yes, you'll say that it means yes. I was 12 once too, Gabriel.

 **Gabriel:** So you mean "Horrible attempt, Gabriel. Of course I'll sleep with you."

 **Sam:** No, that's not what I mean at all.

 **Gabriel:** Best opposite day ever.

 **Sam:** I'm serious, I'm not sleeping with you. Leave me alone.

 **Gabriel:** Jeez, Sam. Coming on a little strong. Yes, you can sleep with me and no, I won't abandon you. I'll be right over.

 **Sam:** Oh, so you're not coming over? Too bad.

 **Gabriel:** Wait, what?

* * *

 

 

 **Sam:** Hey Gabriel, you know about Gods, right?

 **Gabriel:** Asking for favors now, are we Sam? How convenient.

 **Sam:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Gabriel:** When you want to talk suddenly we're all chatty but when I want to talk it's just "No, Gabriel, stop. I don't want to be naked."

 **Sam:** Can you act like an adult for two seconds? This is serious.

 **Gabriel:** Fine. Tell me what's going on.

 **Sam:** Thank you. We keep finding dismembered body parts, everything other than the head and right hand. Do you know anyone who would be that specific? I was thinking maybe it's for a sacrifice but I don't know...

 **Gabriel:** Uranus.

 **Sam:** The God of the Sky?

 **Gabriel:** Oh, sorry. I was still talking about wanting to see you naked.

* * *

 

 

 **Gabriel:** Heya Sammy Bear! What's going on? I can't seem to locate you.

 **Sam:** Oh yeah, I had some angel proofing tattooed onto my body.

 **Gabriel:** Why?

 **Sam:** Because I'm tired of you popping in when I'm in the shower.

 **Gabriel:** That was an accident, I swear!

 **Sam:** It happened 7 times!

 **Gabriel:** It was still an accident!

* * *

 

 

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swoo what's up with you?

 **Sam:**...What?

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swee didn't you hear me?

 **Sam:** That doesn't even make sense, Gabriel.

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swirt take off your shirt.

 **Sam:** Those aren't even words.

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swants let me take off your pants.

 **Sam:** Stop it.

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swut let's see your butt.

 **Sam:** Swiggity swam I'll shoot you in the face.

 **Gabriel:** Swiggity swound turn around.

 **Sam:** Please don't be there... Please don't be there...

 **Sam:** God damn it. 

* * *

 

IRL.

"Gabriel, how did you even find me? I've got my angel proofing." Sam sighs, throwing his phone on his bed.

"Let's just say I have an inside man that's inside your man if your man is your brother." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows, head already beginning to ache from looking up at the skyscraper.

"Right. Forgot about that. What do you want anyway?" Sam says stonily.

"Don't be like that, Sam!" Gabriel's cheery voice beating against Sam's eardrums, "I just came to have some fun."

"I'm scared to ask what did you had in mind." Sam says, sitting back down at his desk and facing his computer as the angel gazes behind him.

"Oh, Sammy. Was that an invitation?" Gabriel says cockily, taking a stride towards the man.

"Mhm..." Sam replies, now paying more attention to his research rather than the archangel stood behind him.

"You're not listening." Gabriel huffs, stepping in close and putting his head to Sam's ear, "Sammy. Samsquatch. Samuel." 

Sam had learned to drown Gabriel out and he knew it.

Knowing it was the only way to have bring the attention back to him, Gabriel grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around abruptly.

Sam nearly flew off of his chair. After breathing a sharp, "What the f--" and regaining his balance, he took it upon himself to face the Trickster again. Gabriel's eyes lit up as they made contact with the Winchester's.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Sam says, sarcasm apparent in his voice at this point.

"I said I'm _bored_." Gabriel replies, adding a huff for dramatic emphasis before pulling a tight grin onto his face.

Gabriel had Sam right where he wanted him. Without breaking eye contact, he spreads his legs and sets himself down exasperatingly slowly on to the other man's lap. He wraps his arms tightly around broad shoulders and hunches them both over slightly.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?" He whispers, knowing Sam feels his hot breath on his lips when he shuffled uncomfortably.

Satisfied, Gabriel shuffles forward so he was now sat on Sam's groin. Sam hadn't said anything since as he knew if he attempted to all that would come out was a moan. And he just couldn't give Gabriel the satisfaction. Instead, Sam closes his eyes gently.

"Come on, Sammy. You know you want to." Gabriel teases. In a flash, Sam is holding Gabriel up by his lower back and bottom and their lips are connected in a heated, passionate kiss. Gabriel unwillingly breaks the kiss momentarily when his back hits the cool brick wall. Expecting the kiss to be resumed, Gabriel is surprised when he feels a nibble on his earlobe to his jawline. 

"You can't live in denial forever, Samsquatch. Sometimes you've just got to push an archangel up against a wall. Who knows what might happen." He purrs breathlessly, his leathery smile still painted across his face.

"Oh, I know what's going to happen..." Sam growls into the angel's ear, leading him to the bed, "And it's going to happen right about here."


End file.
